


Nanny

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Muse
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Dom may help you, the nanny, while watching the Wolstenkids, it didn’t mean he would refrain from helping himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> (*＾ワ＾*) Hello there! Just a bit more Muse from me to you~! I'm totally open to requests, so feel free to let me know! Enjoy!

Only one person was able to bear the task of caring for the Wolstenchildren while Chris and Kelly spent the day with one another.

That person was you.

It was a manageable task, but not something simple. Having to chase down four growing children while carrying two toddlers in both arms wasn't the easiest task in the world. However, there were times when your duties were shared, or rather, taken aside as a means of helping you out...and hopefully getting in your pants afterwards.

Taking the title of "Uncle" with pride, Dom was more than happy to aid you when the kids were too much to handle. They were the children of his "brothers" after all, so he did dote on them quite often. However, for as much as he genuinely cared for them, he still had an ulterior motive to his actions.

Muse was on the European leg of their tour. With the upcoming show in Rome still a few days away, a brief stop at Capri was a much needed break after relentless performing. Matt and Kate were fawning over Bing in their hotel room while Kelly and Chris were out on a date, leaving you to watch their children, who wanted to explore the town.

Dom was there of course, though he came to help after spending the day lounging at the pool--he had begged you to accompany him earlier, all while his lips brushed over your neck and his arms wrapped around your waist. He still wanted to have some alone time with you, even if it did mean getting in the way of your job.

The scent of sea water was strong in the air. From some distance, you could hear the kids marvel over the ocean view while they scurried around, pointing out gelato shops and poking their heads into souvenir shops. It was hard to keep your eye on them, mostly because Dom was physically making it impossible to do so.

Your back pressed against the wall in a narrow alleyway while your fingers gripped the lapels of his white short-sleeved button up. Dom's lips were against your neck, his teeth gently grazing over the skin. His hand toyed with the hem of your dress. You knew it would shortly be hiked up to your waist.

"D-Dom! The kids...!" You exclaimed breathlessly.

His mouth lifted from your neck only to cover yours, a firm contact. He drew away with a toothy grin, "They'll be fine. What could a little exploring hurt?"

"My job," you huffed, only to gasp as his hand trailed up your dress.

You two have had moments like these, though it didn't mean you wanted to occur all the time. It was too risky, and no matter how good Dom made you feel, there was a time and place for everything--a lesson that the drummer seemed to have forgotten amidst years of success and being stuck together with an alien-obsessed singer and English Buddha.

"Uncle Dom! Uncle Dom! Can you buy us gelato?"

Your eyes shot wide open and you heard him groan. It was the youngest child, who repeated Dom's name as he searched for the strawberry-blonde.

You snickered as he pulled away, who grumbled about bad timing. The two of you fixed your disheveled appearances. Before you made your way out of the alleyway, he had one more thing to say, and it would stay with you all throughout the day until he finally had alone in his room,

"Your schedule better have some time for me later, darling."


End file.
